


Born Again

by awritersdelight



Series: Parts of a Whole [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Project: Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: Gabriel Reyes was put down like a dog. Shackled and shot and rebuilt into something he wasn’t. The Reaper rose.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Parts of a Whole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984135
Kudos: 13





	Born Again

Gabriel Reyes was put down like a dog. Shackled and shot and rebuilt into something he wasn’t.

_ “You’re not going to last more than a week at this rate, Morrison.” Gabriel shook his head at the shivering sick mess of a roommate currently curled around their toilet. “You need to eat something.” He ignored the way the mention of food made Jack heave and threw an arm over his shoulder to lift him up. “Come on, some soup would help.”  _

“Cut away the ruined tissue. See if it’s capable of reforming.” White lab coats moved around him, strapping him down on a table. A familiar voice calling out orders. Flashes of red and purple flickering in and out of focus from the corner of his eye. “We need to know what we’re working with.”

_ “We can’t spend all day in bed. Ana will come looking for us eventually.” Gabriel groaned and tugged Jack closer to him. He wasn’t ready to get up. Between the last mission and the last round of treatment he felt like death warmed over. It was some kind of fucked up karma that Jack barely survived the SEP treatments the first time around and now he was the one haven’t trouble with it. Gabriel buried his face in Jack’s chest and refused to get up. “Gabe, come on.” He laughed and tried to move away only to be pulled back again. “Alright fine, five more minutes, but then we have to get up. I’m not risking Ana’s wrath.” _

_ “Eres muy bueno conmigo” Came the muffled reply. _

“He’s healing but he’s resisting.” 

“Place the wires on him. We’re initiating Protocol Reaper.” Why did he know that voice? Why couldn’t he place it. With the last bit of strength he possessed Gabriel surged up trying to locate them. “Hold him down! Don’t let him escape!” Violent shocks racked his system. His vision whited out as his body seized up. “Inject him with the nanites now. Start the tapes.” 

A voice spilled over the speakers. Venom dripping from every word as the white coats around him did as the voice said. “Give him another round of shocks.” 

“Jack? JACK!” Where was Jack? He needed to find him! Needed to get to him! 

“Hold him down.” 

“Jack?” The voice wasn’t right. Why couldn’t he find him? Why was he letting this happen to him? More electricity jolted through his body. Pain with every breath. He wasn’t sure how long he was there. White coats hacking away at his skin, pumping him through God knows what. Everything he thought he adjusted to the pain another bout of electricity was called for.

_ “What the HELL were you thinking! You completely disobeyed orders and almost got your whole team killed! You can’t put one life above everyone else!” Jack Fucking Morrison continued ripping into him. Pointing out everything he’d done wrong. How he was a liability. How his team was a liability. Like he hadn’t green lit the mission. Like he hadn’t known the dangers before sending them out. Sitting squirreled away in his office, so out of touch with everything they actually did.  _

_ “I wasn’t about to leave him there to die!” He yelled back, red in the face and blood boiling. _

_ “One life isn’t worth that of everyone else!”  _

_ “I PROMISED THEM I’D GET THEM ALL BACK SAFE”  _

_ “Yeah well congratulations. You did. It only cost one of your best their arm.” _

“What is your purpose?”

“Take down Overwatch.” 

“Good, and what is your name?”

His head tilted to the side, red eyes tracking the heartbeat. “Reaper.” Smoke billowed out of his mouths as he spoke. 

The Reaper rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eres muy bueno conmigo - You're too good to me


End file.
